mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Smolka vs. Ben Nguyen
The first round began and they touch gloves. Smolka tries a spinning kick, Nguyen comes after him hard landing a left or two and a high kick, Smolka tries a throw and lands on his head, Nguyen gets on top. Nguyen mounts. He gets the back, both hooks, transitions to standing to a clinch smoothly. Smolka gets a takedown to side control. Nguyen regains half-guard. 4:00. Butterfly guard for Nguyen. He nearly takes the back in a scramble from the bottom, he does, gets both hooks. Smolka defending well thus far. Nguyen turns to mount. Thinking arm triangle. Smolka turns nicely to guard. Nguyen goes for an omoplata, rolls him with it, lands on top, butterfly guard. 3:00. Nguyen lands a right, Smolka thinking leglock. Smolka turns on top, half-guard. He lands a left. Nguyen looks to sweep but can't. Smolka stays on top, lands five rights, a right elbow, left elbow, rights and lefts now, two or three of each possibly four, now lefts, lefts and rights three or four of each, 2:00. Smolka thinking guillotine from the top. Smolka goes for a D'arce in a scramble, that may be in tight. He loses it, left elbow, lefts under, goes for the D'arce again. He may have it. He lost it, left elbow, half-guard. 1:00. Nice scramble, Smolka escapes a leglock, turtles him up, goes high-level guillotine, switches to a ninja choke, mounts, lands two rights. Big left elbow, lefts and rights, two or three of each. Big right elbows, rights and lefts, more, 30. Three right elbows. Left elbow. Left elbow. Three lefts, hard rights under, five maybe. Nguyen regains half-guard eating rights and lefts. Nguyen regains guard, eats rights body and ehad, hard right elbows, four of them perhaps. R1 ends, 10-8 Smolka but great round. You have to give him a 10-8 for that despite the back-and-forth nature of the round early, Nguyen wobbles to his stool. R2 began and they touch gloves. Nguyen blocks a high kick. Smolka shoots a double. Nguyen gets the back standing. Smolka escapes and gets on top to guard. Passes to half-guard. A right. Nguyen regains guard. He turtles up defending a choke. High-elbow guillotine. 4:00. He loses it, side control. Two big left elbows. Half-guard. Right elbow, another. A left, left elbow. Nguyen regains guard. Thinks omoplata. Half-guard, left elbow, couple good lefts. Rights to body. Three left hammerfists, a right, left hammerfists, some good rights. Smolka drops back for a footlock. 3:00 as Smolka ends up back on top, half-guard. Body body head rights. Right elbow. Two or three left elbows. A good left. Lefts under as Smolka gets the back. Nguyen stands. Smolka works and gets a double. Rights under. Knees the body. Rights under, knees the body, rights under. Nguyen stands, Smolka gets a double. Rights under. Nguyen stands, sprawls a double. 2:00. Smolka with lefts under, pulls guard with a high-elbow guillotine. He transitions to a triangle. Nguyen defends, steps over. Smolka reverses, half-guard. He goes for another front choke. He mounts letting it go. He gets the back, both hooks. 1:00. Smolka gets the choke in. It's in. Nguyen fights it gamely. He's a tough dude. He escapes! Rights under from Smolka. 35. Rights and lefts as he mounts, hard rights and lefts, two right elbows, big right, rights and lefts under, right elbow, three more. It's over, ref stops it. Smolka consoles Nguyen, hugs him. Smolka asks for a shot at the flyweight interim title.